Aikawa
Aikawa (会川) is a Magic-User and Risu's enigmatic best friend. Beware major plot spoilers. Read at your own risk. Appearance Aikawa has short black spiky hair and usually wears a metal baseball cap backwards. He is always wearing a black hoodie, white pants, and combat boots. He sometimes wears a black gas-mask that covers his entire face. Personality Aikawa has the same personality as Kaiman, arrogant and lazy, stubborn towards everything he doesn't want to do or answer. Risu is the only person he really cares about. This doesn't stop him from helping the people in needs (most of the time saving the weak or helpless people when they are bullied of tormented by Magic Users) and asking them later to thank him with food most of the time. History Main Article: Ai Coleman Past Aikawa lived as a third rank Magic User. Unable to produce enough smoke to actually use magic, he went to the South Zagan Magical Training School to learn how to use magic and produce more smoke. There he met Risu, and teamed up with him to get rid of an abusive teacher. Afterwards, they became close friends, and partners (at least by word). Living a happy life with no worries while stealing food from the school's cafeteria and lazing around, he knew from the beginning that his body was inhabited by a sinister entity. He was aware this entity possessed him for long periods of time as it killed Magic Users. In exchange for his silent cooperation, this entity provided Aikawa with money and a residence. Too scared to acknowledge the truth, Aikawa favored blissful ignorance to maintain his current lifestyle. However, when Risu told Aikawa about his magic, the entity possessed Aikawa's body to kill Risu to gain the latter's power. Main Article: Kai Present Aikawa woke up near the flayed Kawajiri, who took his body and teleported with him far from the Hostel were En fought Kaiman and Nikaido,believing he was someone else, he woke up a month after and took care of Kawajiri for a few days, living in a abandoned house in Abaddon near where he woke up. There the ex-Devil asked if he was Kaiman, Nikaido's friend, avoiding the conversation, he simply replied "Im Aikawa, i don't know that guy", and accidentally was teleported with Kawajiri once again (by graving his arm) to the En's Mansion, where he met a weakened and infected Nikaido (her resistance to regrow her contract with En pushed her body to the limit, even Noi couldn't heal her). She politely asked him to remove his mask, because his body shape and voice were the same as Kaiman. Him, not wanting to get involve much more, denied her request, and Nikaido fought him in her deplorable state to take his mask off, finally fulfilling to her wish Aikawa let her see his face before saying, "Good Bye" and jumping through her window to escape the Mansion. He was once again possessed the entity and woke up weeks later to discover that En was killed by The Cross-Eyes Boss, the En family was destroyed and the Cross-Eyes took over the mansion, not caring for any of that, he ran over an ex-classmate that was bullied by other Magic-Users, Aikawa easily took them down and saved him, then he told Aikawa about the new school of magic in the city, founded by En after the Zagan School was closed by himself from been a place infested by the Cross-Eyes. Wishing to enroll there, his classmate asked him about Risu, not knowing anything about him since he woke up, he headed to Risu's apartment to find him possessed by Curse, there, he took care of his friend until he felt better, and resumed his routine going to school, with Risu tailing to confront him about why or who killed him, believing that his friend told a Cross-Eyes about his type of magic, and labeling him as a traitor, Aikawa could not give a proper answer to Risu, transforming into Curse and storming out of his sight. Heading to the En's mansion (knowing that Risu went to confront the Cross-Eyes) he was found by a gender vended Nikaido (masquerading as members of the organization to sneak into the building to retrieve an old book about time magic), there, Aikawa once again firmly stated that he wasn't and didn't knew any Kaiman, to Nikaido disbelieve. He saved Risu and entrusted him to her and Kawajiri, knowing that the entity would emerge once again to take Natsuki magic for itself (Accidentally eavesdropping a conversation between Tetsujo and Dokuga about her newfound power, and the entity listened too) exploding his neck and letting a new head took its place. When the entity gave the control of his body once again, and acknowledge the fact that was just a puppet for Hole's control, looking at Natsuki disembodied head, Aikawa tried to commit suicide by stabbing himself over and over (and with this, kill "Hole" in the process), but Hole took control of him once again and started a global scale killing spree of Magic Users with The Cross-Eyes. He regained the control of his body in Tanba's restaurant and shouted Fukuyama to turn him into a meat bag, later the magic was dispelled and was imprisoned by the Cross-Eyes officers after realizing he "Wasn't" the boss. He remained in one of the Mansion torture chambers with a straitjacket until was found by Prof. Kasukabe and Jonson, after the professor asked if he was Ai, the hidden personality beneath his mind took over his body, replacing the now dangling head of Aikawa with a rotten new head. The new persona in his body crawled to a laboratory with countless heads of Magic Users staked in the walls, amazed with the possibility to continued his research, Kasukabe told him about help in any way he could, Ai wounded the professor and Jonson before merging with and estrange body suit made of Magic-Users flesh. [[Artificial Devil Kai|''Main Article: Artificial Devil Kai]]' ''' He appeared once again in the Central Department Store (now morphed into a physical representation of his and hole's mind and body) to posses "The Second Kaiman" to be able to kill one of the heads of Devil Kai with the Store's Kitchen Knife, tagging with Curse Risu, and apologizing with him for not been able to save him from The Cross-Eyes boss (explaining with this, that Aikawa and Ai Coleman are once again a single identity). Ai/Aikawa explained all his backstory to him and a severely wounded Kasukabe while heading to the battle against Hole. Once En killed Devil Kai using his mushrooms, they met with the other main characters inside the chamber of coffins from where all the personalities of Aikawa and Hole got resurrected, he slashes the head of Kai with the knife once again and found out that the last remaining head was his own, leaving Kaiman's body, Ai/kawa spirit got inside Ai's old rotten head, explaining that in order to kill Hole once and for all, Risu had to use the Knife to kill him. Hesitant about the idea of kill his only friend, Ai/Aikawa told him that if he have to die, he would prefer to die at his hands, after a sad goodbye between them, Risu sliced Ai's head from the neck of Devil Kai. ''Chapter 146'' Trivia * Usually really hungry. * Doesn't really show it but is very worried about Risu all the time. The biggest example could be making sure that he's kept away from the Cross-eyes. * Is one of Kaiman's alter egos, and he's very much aware of Kai's existence to his horror. * Even with his volatile and carefree personality, Aikawa is not as violent as Kaiman, avoiding conflict and even not killing anyone if not necessary, and taking care of Asu even if he didn't knew him, making him one of the less violent characters of the series. Interestingly, in the chapter 23, is stated that Ebisu's magic it turns the cursed person into a "Super Badass Lizard". This might suggest that Kaiman's aggression is a side effect of being hexed by Ebisu's magic, which could make sense; when Noi was turned into a lizard, she became far more violent and lost her memories afterwards. Similar to what happened to Kaiman, but this is only speculation. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magic-User Category:Deceased